Fever kiss
by Brothersconflict stories
Summary: Masiomi x ema shippers Ema catches a cold and masomi takes care of her (my writing sucks just warning )


Hi guys it's been so long since iv updated, iv just not really in the mood for writing and I have been busy just getting into college so yeah I'm baaaccckkkk , and reviews I saw.. Omg I cried of joy and was fangirling haha. Lame I know, but thank you for being the supportive ones and il try my very hardest to keep up the short stories I can come up with so once again thank you for taking the time to read my stories (even tho I suck at writing ?) and for the rude ones il try harder again n again to please you ✌️

Masamio X Ema

FEVER KISS

'My throat hurts, my heads pounding, I'm drowsy and my I feel sweaty... I think I'm down with a cold... Or flu...'

'Where's Juli?'

'..No... '

'I'm all...Alone.. '

'No.'

-Dream-

A little girl clutching the phone sobbing with a flushed face..

Cough* cough*..

"daddy.." *Sob*

"please answer...please come home *sob* daddy I don't want to be alone anymore *sob *cough*... "

Juli rushes over to the little girl "CHI! You shouldn't be up! You should be resting!"The squirrel said jumping up on the chair next they're little girl he noticed her tears.

His little chi never cried she always cried on the inside not wanting people to worry about her being alone , always smiling and trying her best not to be selfish... It pained the grey squirrel seeing his is lil chi break down now begging her father to come home like this almost making him cry.

"I'm sorry Juli *sob I'm being selfish.. I should be grateful I'm not fully alone because I have juli too but.." Her voice cracked. Letting it out the pain and loneliness.

-end of dream

Woken up by the cooling coldness on my forehead it felt nice and relaxing. But who put it there?

I looked over my nightstand to see the time luckily I had enough energy to be able to get up a little to check 11:35.

'Iv made everyone worry oh no...' The girl thought she tried to get up and move but it failed her all strength left her and slopped her way down heavy breathing and dizziness hitting her.

Her mouth feeling dry 'Thirsty..need to get up' then suddenly the door opened before she could take another tempt at getting up

Masomi?

"...Oh! ema Your up!" His eyes filled with concern rushing over to the bed and suddenly spoke fast.

"Are you okay? How you feeling? Are dizzy? Do you need anything? A cup of water or soup? Ukyo made you some soup, il heat it up for you're so you want it later...ah! Sorry...I asked too many questions at once "the brown haired doctor blushed but went serious right away.

It made me feel happy and laugh slightly of how concern my big brother was but in my heart I didn't see masomi as a brother...

I manage to croak an answer

"I'm a little thirsty please... Thank you for worrying over me and I'm sorry to make you take care of me.." What If masomi had to take a day off of work to look after me? Or he was not in the hospital and it was his day off, I feel bad now

"Here you go" masomi said he got me water while I was overthinking I tried to get up on my back but got dizzy " ah hold on!" Masomi rushes to me and his warm hand is on my back steadying me putting the cup on my side table and putting the other hand on my forehead his cool Palm on my head cools me down and relaxes me almost "your still too warm..take some of these pills it will take the temperature down for you" his smooth voice almost making me forget I'm not well, only focusing on his hands where they are , just remembering what he said about pills

I could never take medicine properly when I got sick I would still always force my self to take it but i would just gag if it was pills

"No...not pills." I pant out feeling more dizzied and warmer

"If you don't take them your only make it worse on your self , they will make you feel better and better rested" masomi says in a calm tone. He sits on the end of the bed starting at me

I feel so embarrassed to tell him about why I can't take pills, I feel like a child again

"I...I ..can't take them...I would just gag on them...it's hard...I could never take them when I would be ill they would always come back up.." putting my head down not to look at masiomi my face can't be anymore redder with embarrassment.

I feel my head being patted and I finally look up to hi.

His beautiful smile directly at me,he's not laughing at me thank go...

"Well we could give you a needle jab which we know you wouldn't like anymore than pills"he jokes. But I can't help give him the terrified look of needles he laughs again at my face

"I guess you have a point I hate needles more than pills." I pout

"B-but how will I swallow the pills?"

Masomi smiles gently at me, he takes out the pills in his pockets, he pops out 2 and moves closer to me

The memories of taking the pills the awful taste and gagging when I was younger not having dad there to help me take them, I mostly stuck to the bottle liquids they were easy to take and you could get any flavour if you were a kid.

Masiomi comes just beside me on the bed I stare at him and he at me, my heart bangs with the closeness of each other

"Ema do you trust me?" He ask looks in to my eyes

"Yes, of course masomi" I say with confidence , of course I trust masomi he is the most kindest and gentleness kind of man , his first concern is his family and the man I love...

"I need you to close your eyes for me and when I tell you, open your mouth" his voice says with calmness my heart pounding so hard I feel it will burst out..

I nod my head and close my eyes waiting for masiomi.

Silence for a moment and I feel him put his hand on my right cheek.

"Now open your mouth a little" he says gently and calm. I open my mouth a little bit,getting nerves of the pills,

I hear something being put down and masiomi other hand cups my other cheek with coldness this time I don't get to analysis what it could be when masomi mouth covers mines, I open my eyes shocked. But close then again leaning into the kiss.

Masiomi tips my head back and opens his mouth with his tongue pushing in to mines, and a cold liquid comes into mines.

Water? my head is tipped back so the water slide down easy and I swallow I feel something go down my throat but don't pay attention to it I focus masiomi tongue in mines and try my best to move Mines in his movements.

Masomi stops the kiss to catch our breathes he puts his forehead to mines and we all you could hear were are heavy breathes masiomi keeps one hand my cheek and puts the other on my hand where I'm clutching masiomi shirt tightly without even knowing I did

"Now there's a way for you to take the pill medicine just have to put your mind off them" he says slowly now I realise that something went down my throat was the pills , flushing with embarrassment I stare down avoiding eye contact

"Masomi?"I say still not looking at his face

"Hm?"

"Did you kiss me because of the medicine or..." I don't even finish my sentence I'm afeared what to ask with it might be disappointment what if he just kissed me so he could make sure i take the pills so he can leave or that he does have mutual feelings too?..

"Ema.." Masomi lifts my chin up to meet his gaze

I thought maybe anger or sadness in those eyes but instead kind loving eyes starting in to mines

"I kissed you because i wanted to, because I love you ema, not as a sister" total calm and gentle Masomi.

This time I have speak out my feelings I must confess you have to confess the voice in my head told me.

"Masomi..." I shut my eyes grabbing his hands and squeezing them " I... Love you too .very much" by the time I open my eyes masomi is learning in he kisses my head and gently pats my head

"Will you stay with me forever ema then?" He stares into my eyes grinning like a fool knowing my answer already

"Yeah I would like that masomi" I smile sweetly at him masiomi comes in to kiss me again and I lean in its nice warm kiss sealing the deal for out future

Our kisses start to get more passionate and I pull out to get air suddenly remembering I'm ill "Masiomi we should stop you'll catch my cold if you keep kissing me" I say between gasp of air

At first masomi pouts which is the first time it's so adorable hehe

"Then let's get you back to health ema so we can out date and do more sweetly kisses my lovely ema " he kisses my forehead and I lie back down to bed I grab on to masiomi hand and he lies next to me we get in a comfortable position with my head on his arm his eyes looking in to mines with the other hand coming up to stroke my face "I love you masomi good night" I kiss his nose "while I doze off back to sleep.

Faintly hearing his I love you my ema

It's only the beginning of our sweet fever kisses

Well sorry guys no smut /lemon this time but for sure I think my next story will

But if and I'm sure I probs will make another masomi and ema ship there will be more smutty stuff there ? but review and just judge I'm not proud of this story but this is what I ended it with. Next one sure will be better I promise

Next story - Subaru x Ema Training together


End file.
